A Year Long
by Fire The Canon
Summary: A series of letters between Ron and Hermione, and their son, Hugo, on his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


_**Written for Amber's Journey Through Hogwarts Challenge (Eyelop's Owl Emporium - write a letter fic between a Hogwarts student and his/her parents)**_

* * *

**A Year Long **

Dear Mum and Dad,

You've probably heard that I was put in Gryffindor, but I think the Sorting Hat might have felt sorry for me, because everyone else was in there, too. It said I could do well in Hufflepuff, and I said that was okay, but it said Gryffindor in the end. Oh well.

Rose pretends I don't exist anymore, and it's been only a day. So much for her promising to look out for me, because she hasn't. I got lost this morning and James had to help me, because she walked straight past me, and one of her friends said something about annoying first years.

I really like our Charms class. It's really interesting. And Transfiguration and Potions is okay, too. I think I'll really hate Astronomy, though.

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

We're happy to hear you're doing well, and the Sorting Hat knows what it's doing. It put you in Gryffindor because it thought it was the right house. Don't worry about it, Hu, you'll be fine there.

Don't worry about Rose, either. We'll send a letter to her, too, to remind her to be a bit nicer. We have no doubt that what you told us is true, but we'll make sure she talks to you and helps you.

We're glad you're enjoying your classes, and we thought you'd like Charms the most. It suits you well. And Astronomy isn't too bad; you'll enjoy it.

Love, Mum and Dad

P.S. Your father has asked me to remind you that for the future, please make your handwriting more legible. It was a bit difficult to read, darling. – Mum

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

You know I can't help the way I write. I do try, though. Is this a bit neater?

Well, whatever you said to Rose didn't work. She treats me as if I'm just someone she doesn't even know the name of, and it's really annoying. One of her friends even asked her if I was her brother and she told them I was her cousin instead. Even James and Al look after Lily. They look after me, too, I suppose. Can you make her talk to me?

I hated Astronomy. It's so stupid, looking at stars. I don't care about the stars or anything. Why do we have to do it?

I think I made a friend. His name id Jeffrey Lyon, and he's a Muggleborn, so he's kind of latched onto me a little bit. He's really nice, though, but a bit annoying.

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

That was much better, sweetheart. It was a lot easier to read your letter this time.

We'll send an owl to Professor Longbottom and see if he can have a talk with Rose, if she's not listening to us. We will send her another one, too, because she told us she was sorry and she'd start paying more attention to you. Please don't take it to heart, Hu. You know she cares about you.

Oh well, sometimes subjects just aren't for you. We found that, too. It's okay not to like a subject. Your dad and I didn't like Potions all that much, to be honest.

And that reminds me, your dad has said he'd like to write the next letter to you, because I'm always the one writing, so he'll reply, too. He's been the one writing to Rose, mostly.

We're so glad to hear about this Jeffrey, Hugo. You'll be great friends, but look after him. After all, you know what it's like to feel a bit lost there, so help each other out.

All our love, Mum and Dad

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

Can you please not call me 'darling' or 'sweetheart'? My friends see these letters and it's embarrassing. Their parents don't write like that.

Yesterday Rose finally came up to talk to me, but it was only to tell me to stop telling you about everything she does. Apparently Professor Longbottom did talk to her, but it just made her more angry with me. It's okay, though. I've got more friends than her, anyway. Did you know that most people in Gryffindor don't like Rose? All those times she told us about all her friends, she was lying. They all hate her.

I handed my first essays into some of my teachers the other day, and I already got one back from Professor Longbottom. I didn't do so great, but he said I have plenty of time to work on it. I think I'll do better at Charms.

So, yeah, don't worry about sending Rose anymore letters. I don't need an annoying big sister anyway.

From, Hugo

…

Hugo,

What do you mean Rosie has no friends? Of course she does. She talks about them all the time (though your mum thinks that might be the reason why she doesn't want to talk to you; she's embarrassed). We'll send her another letter and ask her, though I doubt she'd tell us if that was the case.

You're as bright as your mother, Hu, so don't worry about any essays or homework. You'll do great (better than I ever did, anyway). And I look forward to hearing about your Charms work. Please let us know when you do.

How is everything aside from your sister ignoring you and the work? I know first years don't really make the team (or aren't allowed a broom) but there's nothing stopping you from trying out, right? Remember that Uncle Harry did. Keep practicing at Seeker, and even if not this year, you'll make an excellent Seeker next year. Being a Seeker runs in the family, remember. But so does Chasing, I suppose.

Please reply soon, Hugo.

From, Dad and Mum

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

Why does it matter if Rose has no friends? It makes me better than her that way. People actually like me better. I hear them talking in the corridors or in the common room. Apparently she's really annoying. Oh, and also, the only person who does actually like her is Scorpius Malfoy. She spends most of her time with him, and people think he actually fancies her.

I'm nowhere near as smart as Mum or Rose, Dad, but Professor Flitwick said I came first in Charms, which made me really happy. I'll never be the best at anything else, but I am at Charms. Jeffrey and everyone else thinks it's boring, but I like it a lot. They don't get it, I don't think, but I try to help them. I asked Professor Flitwick if I could make my own spell, but he said I was only eleven and shouldn't try that. Maybe when I'm older.

Er… I don't think I'll ever make the Quidditch team. I went to watch the Gryffindor tryouts the other day, and they were so fast. Al made the team this year as a Chaser, and James kept his Keeper spot. And I'd have to compete with Lily in a few years (even if she wants to be a Chaser, too). The Seeker is way too fast, so I could never match it. I think I actually want to be Keeper, now, Dad, but that's James' job, so I can't. Maybe you can show me how to be a good Keeper?

Was this a quick enough reply?

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

It matters because it's not nice for anyone to have few or no friends. I know you're angry with your sister right now, and her letters have given away little. If you could, Hu, maybe just sit with her over dinner one night or something.

And she is able to be friends with whomever she wants, Hugo. I know you said that specifically to anger your father (and it worked). Please don't.

Hugo, that is really good news about your class with Professor Flitwick. I spoke to Professor Longbottom the other day and he said that Professor Flitwick is raving about you and is very impressed by your work. He seems to think you have a lot of potential as a Charms student. Your dad and I are so proud of you. It was very lovely to hear that.

You are a wonderful Quidditch player, Hugo. We've seen you play against your cousins before and you're very talented. Your dad is very excited that you have decided you would like to learn how to be a Keeper, and he's already planning to take you outside to practice when you come home for Christmas (I've told him it will be too cold, but he's insisting). If trying out for the Gryffindor team is what you want to do, then we'll be so proud of you.

We love you very much, Mum and Dad

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

_We love you very much?_ Please stop that. It's so embarrassing. I have to read my letters in private now because the others laugh at me. Everyone else's parents just tell them how they are doing at home. There is no _love_ in there.

Well, I sat with Rose at dinner and she didn't speak to me. And then she left, telling someone that her 'cousin' was an annoying first year. I give up on her. No wonder nobody likes her at Hogwarts. She's awful.

I don't care about the cold. Dad and I can go out there and practice. It'll be fun. And then I can show James how good I've gotten. Maybe I will be Keeper. I hope.

Anyway, I must go to class now. See you soon.

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

I'm sorry. We don't mean to embarrass you. We'll stop now, and I'll just call you Hugo, then. But, I'm sure your friends are lying when they say they don't get letters like that. Have you actually seen one of their letters?

Maybe that's the best idea, to stay away from your sister. We'll talk to her when she comes home for Christmas, but for now just stay away from her.

I knew you wouldn't mind practicing in the middle of winter, but I really don't want you to get sick. Your dad says you'll be fine, and that he'll cast a heating charm over you, but we'll see what happens when that time comes. He's very excited, though. He never realised you were even considering that position.

We look forward to hearing from you again,

Love, Mum and Dad

…

Dear Hugo,

You haven't replied in a while and we're just writing to remind you that we'd like to hear from you. How is school going? How are all your classes? Rose said she's seen you around a lot, being busy, so we understand if that's the reason you haven't had the time to reply.

Oh, we can't wait to see you again next week. It'll just be the four of us for Christmas this year. Your dad and I talked about it, and as we haven't seen either of you for three months, we just want to spend it with the two of you. We're planning a little surprise, too.

Please reply soon, Hugo.

Love, Mum and Dad

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

Sorry I didn't reply, but I found out that the others don't write twice a week, but about twice a month. They thought I was weird when they found out I did.

Just the four of us for Christmas? Okay. That's okay, I guess. What will we do? Do I have to talk to Rose?

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

You know what, mate, when I was your age I didn't want to write to my parents once a week either, but now that I'm your dad… what's wrong with writing once a week? I like hearing from you (_he misses you and Rose terribly, Hugo_). Please reply more often.

You'll like the surprise, Hu. You both will. And yes, you will have to talk to your sister. Don't think you two can ignore each other when you're home. I'd like to see my children getting along, thank you.

We'll see you in three days.

Dad and Mum

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'd like to thank you for that awesome holiday you took us on! Everyone was really jealous when I showed them the pictures. Germany is great. Can we go again next year?

Also, that holiday made Rose start talking to me at school, too. It's like we're at home. She now sits with me at meal times and asks me how my day is. She even apologised for not talking to me earlier and said she was being stupid. I like having her back. I didn't like us not talking.

Also, I know you want me to write once a week, but it's a bit hard now. Maybe once every two weeks? The school work is piling up and I don't want to have to do much on weekends, so I'm trying to do it all during the week. It's hard. I didn't go to bed until eleven last night.

Oh, and can you feed my owl when you get this letter? She's decided she doesn't like the food the school has.

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

You're very welcome. We're glad you enjoyed it. You and Rose both seemed to have a lot of fun. And, we'd love to take you back (or somewhere else) next year, but unfortunately that took us quite some time to save up for. Also, our work schedules might not allow it. But we'll see.

Oh, and I am very happy that you and Rose are getting along again. It was very unlike the two of you not to speak each to each other. You've always gotten along so well, and you've always looked out for each other. It made us sad when she was being funny.

Of course, darling. We understand, but we don't want you to completely ignore us. And we don't want you panicking over all of your work. If you find yourself staying up too late please go to bed and get lots of rest. You're only eleven years old. I made that mistake and I don't want you to do it as well. Spread your workload out and don't forget to try and relax at times, too.

And, sweetheart, I'm not sure how to tell you this but I think Phoenix is sick. She hasn't eaten anything we've given her either, so we sent our owl instead. We'll keep her here for a while and see what happens. Don't be too upset, Hugo. I'm sure she's fine.

Love, Mum and Dad

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

What do you mean she's sick? She was fine four days ago. I thought she just didn't like the food. Is she okay now? Is she getting better? What will happen if she doesn't get better? Is she okay?

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

We're not sure, Hugo. She still isn't eating much, but your dad said he saw her nibbling at a few treats this morning, so I hope that's a good sign. We're taking very good care of her, so don't worry. If it's necessary we'll get someone here to have a look at her, but at the moment I don't think it's necessary. She's been a lot more people-friendly than usual, though, and is following me around when I'm at home.

Try not to worry, sweetheart. She'll be okay.

Love, Mum and Dad

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

What about now? Is she okay now? Please tell me she's okay. I've had her since I was seven and I wanted to have her for all my school years. Is she okay?

…

Dear Hugo,

I'm sorry, darling, but Phoenix passed away just this morning. We didn't even have time to call anyone to our house. I'm sending a letter to the school right now as she might have picked up the illness from the school's owlery. I was with her when it happened, but she was in a lot of pain by the end.

We will buy you a new owl when you come home for Easter – whatever owl you want. I'm very sorry, Hugo. She was a good owl.

Lots of love, Mum and Dad

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

I don't want another owl, though. I wanted her forever. She was such a good owl. And none of the other owls are sick so I don't think it's a disease from here. Maybe she got it from one of the trips, or when she was out hunting. I wish I was there, because then we could bury her.

It's okay, I don't want another owl. I'll just use the school ones.

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

Oh, I am so, so sorry, darling. We both are. We know how much you loved her and how much she meant to you. She was a wonderful owl, and a really good friend for you to have. We all miss her.

We understand that you might not want a new one right now. When you are ready though, we will buy you a new one.

We love you, and we will see you for Easter.

Love, Mum and Dad

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

What are the plans for Easter? My friend Jeffrey – I was wondering if he could come and stay with us for a few days? Is mum said it was okay if he wanted, but she'd like to meet you and Dad first, of course. It'd only be for one or two days. Is that okay?

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

Of course it is! We would be happy for Jeffrey to stay here for a few days. It would be lovely meeting him and his family. You said Jeffrey was Muggleborn, didn't you? If you would send us his phone number we will be able to call his mother and organise it all before the two of you get back.

See you soon!

Love, Mum and Dad

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

Okay, I've attached the phone number. Jeffrey said she works on the weekdays, but she is home on the weekends, so maybe Saturday or Sunday would be the best time to call her. He's really excited to come, but I think he thinks our house is going to have magic everywhere. I tried telling him that wasn't the case, but he doesn't believe me. I suppose to him, there will be a lot of magic.

I don't want him to be disappointed, though.

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

I spoke to his mother and it has all been organised. As Jeffrey lives on the other side of England, we'll be using the Floo to a nearby pub and they'll be meeting us there. We'll then take Jeffrey back with us. His mother sounds lovely, and I'm glad you've made a friend in Jeffrey.

I'm sure he won't be disappointed. Your dad offered to take the two of you outside for some Quidditch if that will suit you.

See you in one week.

Love, Mum and Dad

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

Er, Jeffrey isn't really a great flyer. He's actually really scared of it. I'm not sure Quidditch would be a good idea. There are other things to do, though, right? Can we go to London one day? There's more to do there than there is in Huddersfield.

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

There are plenty of things to do, Hugo. Don't worry. You and your dad can play Quidditch on other days (you know how he loves spending his time with you doing that – especially ever since you said you want to be a Keeper). And we'll see what we can do. We need to go to London anyway, but we might put it off until you come back so we can all go together. How does that sound?

I hope all is well with you. We miss you lots and lots.

Love, Mum and Dad

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

I know I'm on the train on the way home already, but do you think you could bring some of my Harpies posters with you? Lily said some of them are supposed to be on the station when we get back, and I kind of want to get them signed.

Thanks.

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

I can't believe you've almost finished your first year. I remember mine. It doesn't feel that long ago, come to think of it. Actually, it doesn't feel that long ago that you were just a baby (I mentioned this to your mother, and she then thought it would be a good idea to send a baby picture to you, but I talked her out of it. Don't worry. She misses you).

How is being back after Easter? Anything exciting happen? How's Jeffrey (he was a good kid by the way. I approve of your friends).

Also, can you tell Rose to write to us? She's been ignoring our letters for a while now, and it'd be nice to hear from her.

Dad and Mum

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

A baby picture? Really? Thanks for talking Mum out of it, Dad. I really appreciate that.

Um, Jeffrey's good, I guess. Just the same as when he was at our place, actually. And I told him that you liked him, Dad, and it made him happy (he really liked you, too).

Why do Mum's letters never mention Rose in them, but every time you write, you always manage to bring her into it, Dad? I've always thought you like her better than me. You do, don't you? Am I in the letters you send to her? I don't think I am.

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

Mate, of course I don't like Rose more than you. I like you both equally, and I love you both equally. I suppose I do mention her a lot in my letters to you, don't I? I talk about you to Rose, too, though. Ask her if you don't believe me.

I love you, Hu. I'm sorry if you feel that I don't, but I do. I love hearing from you all the time. It's the highlight of my day, hearing from you kids.

See you in a few short months.

Love, Dad and Mum

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

Mum told you to write that, didn't she? I don't know, just sometimes your attention seems to be on Rose and not me. Well, you seem to pay her more attention than you pay me. That's how it feels, anyway. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm sorry.

From, Hugo

…

Hugo,

Don't you _ever_ apologise for feeling like that. Do you hear me? It's not your fault if we've somehow made you feel that way. I know better than anyone what it feels like to be overshadowed by older siblings and for your parents to think they're more important. I used to feel that, too, at your age. But when you have kids of your own, you'll understand that it's impossible for that to happen.

I'm not good at telling someone how I feel (just ask your mother) but I love you, Hu. And you're more important to me than you'll probably ever realise. The last thing I ever wanted was for you to feel overshadowed by your sister. I'm sorry. We're both sorry.

We love you.

Love, Dad and Mum

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

Er, okay. Can we stop talking about this now? It's making me uncomfortable. I get it now, okay? Yeah, I do. Can we just stop talking about it? I don't think you actually realise just how much of each other's letters we can see in this little dormitory.

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

Sorry, sweetheart, but your dad insisted on writing that to let you know. Neither of us wants you to feel neglected or unloved. But we'll stop talking about it if that's what you want.

Rose said your exams start in two weeks. Are you nervous? It's okay to be a little nervous, but please don't stress over it like your sister is. You'll do just fine. We know you will. What do you have first?

Let us know how you're going.

Love, Mum and Dad

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

Sorry I didn't end up replying to you for a while, but every time I thought I had a chance, the teachers would just pile more work on us. The exams were okay, I think. I think I failed the Herbology one. I've done rubbish in that class all year. Don't tell Professor Longbottom I said this, but it's kind of boring. Actually, no, it's _really_ boring. He seems to get really excited over the most boring plants. I like him, but I don't think I'll do it past second year. I hope he doesn't mind.

I did okay in Charms and Transfiguration, I think, and I feel I might have just passed Potions. Professor Slughorn seems to think me and Lily are really good, but we're both hopeless. Defence Against the Dark Arts was okay, too. So, really, I'm just no good at Herbology.

I heard Rose talking, and she probably aced everything, knowing her. But that's okay. We're all used to that now.

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

That's great! We're so pleased to hear you did well. And I'm sure you did fine in Herbology, too. Don't sell yourself short.

Actually, we know for a fact that you did quite well in Charms. We shouldn't be telling you this, but Professor Flitwick sent us a letter just two days ago to inform us how impressed he was with you. Apparently you're about two steps ahead of where you should be in that class. It made us so proud. He is considering giving you much harder work next year, because apparently second year Charms will be too easy for you.

And don't compare yourself to Rose. You're two completely different people. I'm sure she did fine, too, but you're as intelligent as each other.

I can't wait to see you for summer. Enjoy your last few weeks at school.

Love, Mum and Dad

…

Dear Mum and Dad,

So, I got barely an A in Herbology, but at least it was an A.

Did Professor Flitwick really say that? Can you write to him and say I don't want to be given different work? I don't want to stand out. And how does he know second year Charms will be two easy for me? We haven't started that yet. Did Rose ever get one of those letters from a teacher? I bet you got one from every teacher with her. Does she do fifth year work?

I did get the highest mark in Charms, though. I only got one question wrong, and that was because I misread it. I also got an O in Transfiguration, and then As and Es for all the other subjects. So I didn't fail anything, at least. That's a good sign.

Rose got Os in everything. I heard her bragging about it to James. She did say that she messed up the Ancient Runes one, though. But she still got an O, so she obviously didn't mess it up too much.

I don't understand why we have to stay here. We're doing nothing. The train leaves in three days. I think I'll pack now.

See you soon.

From, Hugo

…

Dear Hugo,

See, we told you, you would do just fine. We are so proud of those results, Hugo. You did a fantastic job. I don't see the importance of this for you, but no, we never got a letter from a teacher about Rose like that. And she does the work that she is required to in class. But as we said before, that means nothing to you. You're both completely different.

You'll be home tomorrow and we can't wait. We'll both be at the station waiting for you. You can tell us about your year and everything you did.

See you tomorrow, sweetheart.

Love, Mum and Dad

* * *

_**I feel I always focus on Ron and Hermione's relationship with Rose, and Hugo sometimes gets pushed to the side. So, I decided to make him the centre of attention this time. I hope you liked!**_


End file.
